


The Device Has Been Modified

by KillTheDirector



Category: Gravity Falls, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Portal, GLaDOS!Bill, Implied dingle touching, M/M, Other, mute!Dipper, robot!Mabel, slight non-con/dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The portal gun is broken and useless in a corner of the room; Dipper swallows thickly as he hears the creak and hiss of BiLL's mechanical legs breaking free of the wires that had once connected it. The robot, or program seeing as it could travel to many parts of the ruined laboratory, called out to the cowering test subject. "We're not done with your tests yet; why don't you come out and play?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Device Has Been Modified

**Author's Note:**

The portal gun is broken and useless in a corner of the room; Dipper swallows thickly as he hears the creak and hiss of BiLL's mechanical legs breaking free of the wires that had once connected it. The robot, or program seeing as it could travel to many parts of the ruined laboratory, called out to the cowering test subject. "We're not done with your tests yet; why don't you _come out and play?_ "

Dipper squeezes his eyes shut, heart thudding heavily against his breast bone while the sound of BiLL's metal feet scraping against the cracked tiles reverberated through his ears. He had done this before, had defeated the robot and was able to rest...or at least that's what he thought. 

When he was woken up by the rather loud personality core named Mabel (and for some reason, in his muddled brain, the voice blipping out from the sphere was extremely familiar), Dipper had expected to at least have an easier time navigating the dilapidated laboratory without the constant threat of BiLL hanging over his head. 

But that was before he and Mabel accidentally rebooted the robot. 

Dipper sucks in a long breath, hearing the footsteps stop for a moment; he wonders if BiLL's eye could detect heat signatures, and the thought has dread swooping low in his stomach. He chances a look over at Mabel's fallen personality core, but remembers that the program was able to at least jump from the core and into the main matrix of the laboratory...at least he didn't have her 'death' on his hands, that was a bit of guilt lifted from his shoulders. He curls his toes in the long-fall boots, trying to calculate if he would be able to survive a fall through one of the numerous holes in the floor to the ground hundreds of feet below; BiLL's insane laughter (which begs the question, could robots, programs, or whatever the hell BiLL was even _go_ insane?) brings Dipper out of those thoughts. 

"Found you!" The table in which Dipper was hiding behind is tossed away; the metal crashes through one of the only unbroken windows, causing the shards to explode everywhere. Dipper lets out a wordless cry, trying to fling himself away from the robot that's looming over him with a maniacal grin over its artificial face. Only one of the robot's eyes are lit up and working, the other has been exposed to its camera like base structure while the rest of the latex skin around the broken eye has been ripped away to reveal the titanium skull and wires that make up BiLL's frame. 

A hand that's far too strong wraps itself around Dipper's throat, pulling him up from the ground as if he's merely a toy. Maybe to the robot he is. 

His vision goes black at the edges while he tries to pry BiLL's fingers away from crushing his windpipe. Dipper's feet dangle inches from the ground, and he's tossed carelessly onto the ground where most of the glass has landed; a soft wheeze of pain leaves his mouth as shards dig into his skin. Dipper tries to push himself up, either to fight or to flee (but he knows that there isn't anywhere in this facility that he can go where BiLL wouldn't find him). The robot watches him with some sort of sick glee before stomping its foot right on the center of his back, causing him to lay hard against the glass. 

"I suppose that you wouldn't want to continue your tests, would you? After all, you tried pretty hard to _kill_ me last time." The foot digs into Dipper's spine and the shards slice further into his skin. He grits his teeth against the groan of pain that threatens to escape, and curls his fingers into tight fists as BiLL laughs loudly. "I'm happy though that you're back; this way we can have some _fun_ , and afterwards, you're going to run through all of the tests over and over--until you die from exhaustion!" Dipper looks over his shoulder in an attempt to glare at the robot, only to see its single golden eye glinting down at him in sadistic glee. The robot leans down, pressing all of its weight (which is considerable) into the center of the test subject's back. "Then, I'm going to bring you back to life and have you do them all over again." 

The weight of the robot causes Dipper's spine to pop, and a pained whine leaves his mouth. BiLL stares at him, its glowing eye fixated on his face that's twisted in pain while an expression of interest crosses over the robot's face. "What was that?" It cocks its head, and digs its heel even deeper into Dipper's back; another groan bubbles unbidden from Dipper's throat, and a large grin overtakes BiLL's face. 

Somewhere in the back of Dipper's mind, he finds it unfair that that the scientists who created BiLL made its movable form so attractive, but when the robot begins to pull him up by the hair only to drop him down upon the glass shards that _aren't_ stuck in his chest, those thoughts completely leave his mind. He's wheezing, wanting to tell BiLL to _stop_ , but when Mabel woke him from cryo, she had tried to get him to speak only to find that it was useless. 

BiLL seems to find the noises Dipper is making humorous, and turns him over onto his back. Dipper can hear the sound of the camera of BiLL's singular eye twisting to focus on his face; the robot places its hands on its narrow hips, shoulders tipped forward and posture faking casual. "I must've forgotten what interesting noises you humans make all the time," It snorts, the act too human that it causes a momentary confusion in Dipper's already damaged mind. Then there's the barely audible hiss of the robot's joints as BiLL rests on its haunches, and Dipper is reminded that the thing in front of him is still very much artificial. "I have a new test for you to do: How many noises will I be able to forcibly pull from you until you pass out?" 

Dipper tries to sit up, but BiLL pushes him back down with a quick snap of its wrist; the back of his head rests in a small pile of glass, and blood begins to dribble lazily into his brown hair. BiLL's eye is fixed intently on Dipper's face, watching for any grimace of pain. 

Dipper tries not to give it the satisfaction.

It stares at him for a moment, the screen of its eye flashing with far too many images to count; Dipper supposes that's how the robot thinks, because when it blinks and BiLL's eye refocuses again, it shoots down a sly smirk.

"We've already tested your response to pain, and let me tell you kid, it was pretty hilarious!" Dipper grits his jaw, annoyance hot and sharp as BiLL's voice grates on every last frayed nerve. The robot taps a finger against its chin, looking thoughtful and humming a tune that seemed familiar. "Seeing as how I don't wanna kill you--at least not yet--we can always move on to the noises humans make when there's pleasure involved."

Panic shoots through Dipper at the words, and he tries to say _something_ that will deter BiLL from its quest. What comes out is useless sounds that only prompt the robot to take things further; a hand that's warmed by sensors rest on the crotch of Dipper's orange pants. Fingers splay out, causing the test subject to still his squirming as a look of complete concentration works over BiLL's face.

"We'll start out with phase one of the test: light touching." A gold eye shoots up to Dipper's frozen face, and a condescending smirk flashes over the robot's mouth. "I wonder if you've ever been touched by someone else? Probably not, but if you did, your damaged brain wouldn't be able to remember. How sad for you." The fingers toying with the edge of Dipper's zipper feel strange and extremely unfamiliar. A thumb circles slowly on the covered skin of Dipper's inner thigh, and the sharp contrast of BiLL's earlier actions in comparison with these gentler touches has Dipper's brain nearly short circuiting.

BiLL studies Dipper's face intently, waiting for a response; when there is none given, the robot removes its hand from the front of the test subject. Dipper bites back a small noise at the loss of foreign heat (no matter how artificial it actually is). He wants to get up and move, but BiLL's other hand has him pinned to the ground like a butterfly on a cork board. "Phase two: touching without the barriers of clothing. Your body temperature only went up a little bit during the last phase, so let's see if that trend with continue."


End file.
